Stealing Slytherin
by september tears
Summary: These girls are a very big tease! They always know what to do whether in class or in bed. They pretty much share EVERYTHING but sometimes. Londyn and Ann Elisabeth are telepaths and very seductive.
1. Intro to the Girls

**Autouress: **londyn weasley

**Title: **Stealing Slytherin

**Summary:** These girls are a very big tease! They always know what to do whether in class or in bed. They are cousins and yet the act like sisters. They pretty much share EVERYTHING but sometimes they dont. Londyn and Ann Elisabeth are telepaths, so they are very suducive!

**Chapter: **One - Information on the Girls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANYTHING pertaing to harry potter, I only own this CRUMY computer!

These are my girls description. And yes I will updating the story today to!

**Londyn Chessmeyer **

Age: Seventeen September 22

Hair Style: Dark Brown Curly/Wavy Hair

Eye Style: Crystal Light Blue Eyes

Men Type: Likes Strong, yet Shy Men

Favirote Colors: Black or Purple

House: Slytherin

Flower: Asters for Daintiness flower

Stone: Sappire

Intrests: Reading, Sleeping, and looking at guys

Crush: Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape crushes

Familar: Cat, Lynel -gray russian blue mix- familar

****

Ann Elisabeth Blunesin

Age: Seventeen November 13

Hair Style: Ridicously Red Straight Hait

Eye Style: Forest Green Eyes

Men Type: Likes Strong and Rich Men

Favirote Colors: Blue or Green

House: Slytherin

Flower: Black Rose flower

Stone: Diamond

Intrests: Reading, Making Out, and Being Sneaky

Crush: Draco Malfoy and sorta Harry Potter crushes

Familar: Cat, Salem -black with gray spots, some mix-


	2. First Encouter

**Autouress:** londyn weasley

**E-mail:** londyn julia

**Title:** Stealing Slytherin

**Summary:** These girls are a very big tease! They always know what to do whether in class or in bed. They are cousins and yet the act like sisters. They pretty much share EVERYTHING but sometimes they dont. Londyn and Ann Elisabeth are telepaths, so they are very suducive!

**Chapter:** Two - First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING pertaing to harry potter, I only own this CRUMY computer!

_---- means author note by julia _

"Londyn, please, come on, PLEASE, um, I'll get you with the Professor!"Ann Elisabeth said, begging her cousin. "Please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"DAMN! You've been begging so long I forgot what you wanted." Londyn said slamming her book down making a loud 'THUMP' sound. Because the one thing she hated was being inturupted, and she was reading.

"I want you to get me ONE date with Draco." Ann Elisabeth said smiling BRIGHTLY. "If you do this for me, I promise I'll get you with Snape, so PLEASE!"

"FINE," she said finally giving up to Ann Elisabeth, pulling a few strands of her brown curly hair behind her ear, "ONLY if you get me with Severus! Then I will get you with that little bugger Malfoy. Bloody hell, Lisa what do you see in him, he's SO younge!" Londyn said looking at her cousin in the eye to try to read her mind.

"HEY, remember you still like that Weasle and -"

"DON'T call him that! Is his name Weasle? No. It's Ron Weasley, call him that ONCE more and I shall bet you to a BLOODY pulp!" She said anger flaring up in her eyes, making them turn from their normal light crystal blue to deep dark midnight blue.

"Yes mam," she said sencing her anger, in a high tight voice, "uh...as I was saying, you still like Weasley so I can like Malfoy so HAH!" Lisa said sticking her tounge out at Londyn.

"You better watch that tounge of yours," Londyn said grabbing Lisa's toungue.

"Uh..." was all Lisa could manage, fore her tounge has been captured, "let glo of myl tolunge, louw!" She tried to say but wasn't able to get it out completly.

"What was that, love?" Londyn asked sarcastically, 'LET go of my tounge BITCH!' Lisa was using her telepathic ability. 'Fine!' Londyn replied letting go of Lisa's tounge.

"What-EVER." Londyn replied, making the W sign with her fingersu know

"I'm going to bed." Lisa said standing up to go their dormatory, since they where in the Slytherin common room.

"Good night, Ann Elisabeth, love you." Londyn said, blowing her a kiss in the 'sisterly' way.

"I love you too, good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite Londyn" Ann Elisabeth replied, blowing a kiss in the 'sisterly' way back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next day

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to pull?" Londyn asked Lisa.

"Um... how about P13A41? I think that'll confuse the shit out of them! Since well I have Potions next and you have..." she was cut off AGAIN!

"Yes I know, _Draco._" Londyn said flatly.

"Exacly! So meet you at lunch to discuss this completly, m'kay?"

"M'kay!" She said giggling.

ring

"Oh god, I gotta go Lisa, I don't wanna deal with that _weird_ teacher! Bye love ya!" Londyn said running to get to Trelawany's. I do NOT know how to spell that WACKED teachers name

"Bye!" Ann Elisabeth said waving and running to get to Snape's! 'Wow! I can't believe we'er actually gonna do this, TONIGHT! YAY! go me Go Me GO ME! ee I'm so.. bump

"Miss Blunesin!" Said a stern voice that she HIGHLY recognized! 'uh oh I'm in trouble now!' she thought looking up.

"Y-y-yes, P-professor S-s-n-nape?" Ann Elisabeth said as he towered over her.

"You must start watching where you're going, or your going to bump in to the wrong person! I think you should have detetion for you clumsi-ness and also for your tardieness to my class!" He said, but he didn't know what was coming to him for assinging that.

"Yes Sir, but you know _YOUR_ late for your class _too!_" She replied cooly, she knew he couldn't do anything! Physically that is.

"Why you little-"He was interupted.

"Severus, I know you wern't just about to threaten this child?" Professor Dumbledore.

"Ya _Severus_! You weren't about to _threaten _me, were you?" Lisa said, glad that Albus had just saved her ass.

"Don't push it child," Snape said looking Miss Blunesin, seeing a twinkle in her eyes. Hmm... I recognize that twinkle. I wonder were from? Oh yes now I remember her mother, AnRe had the same twinkle in her eyes when she and Lirezella, I hope these two arn't going to pull the same shit they're mothers pulled with him and Lucious.

"Severus, Severus, are you there?" Dumbledore said snapping his fingers in front of the Potions Masters face.

"Uh, yes Headmaster, just thinking about the _Terrifying Two-some!_" Snape said relizing there was another terrifying two-some blooming right at Hogwarts.

"Oh yes I remember those _darling children_ " he said emphrasing darling children. "Well you need to teach," he said to Snape, "and you need to go to class, younge lady." Dumbledore said, then walking away and stopped to say something. "I hope you know there are two more blooming in are presence!" He said to Severus then started walking away again.

_"I know!" _He thought.

-------------------------------------

Trelawany's Class yay! cheh, as IF!

-------------------------------------

"You must look _deep_ into the glass!" That crazy Trelawany said to her class. And walked out to go check something.

"Yo, Draco?" Londyn said, poking him hard in the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want? I thought we were done!" He said rubbing the spot she poked him.

"Harry, look its the famous bitch couple!" Ron said whispering loud enough for practicly everyone to hear.

"What the fuck did you just say, Weasle?" She said remebering how that gets him mad. Making flames flare up in her eyes on purpose to scare the shit out of him.

"Uh..." He said turning the same color as his hair, or atleast damn near close. More like a red then an orange.

"I am back, my class, but I am hear to break BAD news, I am leaving." She said then all of a sudden hands flew up. "Oh you have questions. When she said that Hermonie did a 'ha' laugh. "Yes, uh Mr. Longbottom?"

"Are you coming back?" Neville said expecting a 'yes unfortantly!'

"NO, of course not my dear boy!" Trelawany said, looking around hearing groans that sounded like 'shit' and 'damn' and 'why god why.' And with that she left her seventh years to go pack.

"Ok so you know Snape wanted me to tell you he needs to see you for detetion during and after dinner." She said in a whisper that only Draco could hear.

"Oh really?" He asked wondering what his favirote teacher had found out this time. "Do you know what I did?" He replied in the same kind of whisper.

"Your not in trouble dude you're like assiting him! For like something. I forget what, though." She said glancing over at Ron sending him a messege in her head to his saying, 'Hey babe, I'm sorry about that I had to do something, right.?' 'Yea I guess!' He replied looking away trying not to get caught, cause if normal people knew that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were together in anyway all shit would break lose. well it's true

__

HEY HEY HEY!!! people sorry it took LONGER than I expected, anywayz here was the second chapter and now I'm working on chapter three so yah later  



End file.
